


Wings of Reunion

by Blackwolfhunting



Series: Power [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Family Reunions, Hunk (Voltron) Needs a Hug, I'm terrified of my mother, Iverson is getting smart, Lance is terrified of his mother, M/M, MFE Pilots are scouting out the Paladins, Mates, Pidge is terrified of her mother, Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), Sanda's a bitch, Skipping parts of Voltron, So is her father, The Alteans are confused, They hit hard, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolfhunting/pseuds/Blackwolfhunting
Summary: They've finally made it back to Earth, making it pass the hardships that could have destroyed them. Now they face a much bigger threat than they have ever faced before.Their families.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt's Family, Shiro & Lance's family
Series: Power [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315715
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Wings of Reunion

The flight to Earth was long and hard. It was a trip that nearly killed them all on multiple occasions.

The worse one, in Lance’s opinion, had been the space deity that had whisked them away into a space tv show that had almost left them all trapped there, stuck to play Bob’s twisted game. 

He never wanted to see another game show again for the rest of his life.

Shiro had just chuckled and snuggled the Black Paladin in comfort. 

From there, they had almost got ate by a giant planet eating worm and had almost died due to the ex-generals of Lotor, though apparently one of them had decided to turn to the side of good and had helped rescue them. 

The universe had changed a great deal. 

Three years did that.

He groaned as he thought over all of that bullshit of disappearing for three years into the void. It had only felt like a few minutes to them. Apparently that hadn’t been true though.

It was proven especially so when they managed to get back to earth, where they had to hide in a Galra ship to get down to it. The Lions were hidden on the asteroids of Saturn. That had been uncomfortable for them all they had to cram into an itty bitty space. That was without factoring in their wings as well. 

Or the giant space wolf.

It was not fun.

It only got worse when they finally landed planet side. 

“Oh, you have to be kidding me.” Lance said as he looked around the city they had hiked to. It was the one just outside of the Garrison and it should have been bustling but it was dead. Buildings were completely or partially destroyed, cracks and holes riddling the structures and making them unstable. He could see bits of rubble still falling even now. Cars were overturned or completely decimated, with the streets in similar condition. It was a complete ghost town.

“It seems that they’ve done a number on this place.” Romelle tilted her head to the side as she looked with the others. “Or does this normally look like this for your species?”

“It does not.” Pidge stated as she tried to hack into any nearby computers to figure out what had happened. They had known about the fleet, they had to sneak by to get in, especially after the message that she had gotten from her father. “The Galra set this up as a trap to get us. Just like my father explained.”

“Not to mention that if the lions had come blasting in, I’m sure earth would have been decimated.” Keith stated next, his own wings fluffed up in agitation. “They’re mostly prepared for us to just attack.”

“Which means stealth.” Allura announced. “We must stay down and out of sight so that we do not draw unwanted attention until we find Pidge’s father.” 

Which was about the time all things went to shit.

WR

“Not that I don’t appreciate the save,” Lance grumbled from his place in the buggy like vehicle, his older sister driving, “but can you explain what’s going on with those things?” 

“They’re programed to send out a signal that’ll alert more of them that someone is destroying them.” A blonde spoke up from the front seat with his sister. Her voice was monotone but the information was helpful. “If you had continued to blast them with your weapon, which doesn’t have the disabling function ours do, then you would have eventually been swarmed and overtaken. Most likely dragged to a concentration camp or maybe even higher up than that.”

He grunted as he ran a hand through his hair, avoiding the bandages that still covered his ruined eye. “Joy, now we have to figure out how to transfer that to our own weapons, a project I’m sure Pidge will love.” 

“She’ll have it figured out in the day.” Shiro gave a shrug as the blonde glanced back towards him. “She’s our own resident tech expert and she’s really good at it too.” 

“She’s too good, it’s terrifying.” Keith muttered as Cosmo nudged at him for pets from the floor of the vehicle. 

“Either way, once we’ve got that tech in our own, we’ll be able to use it.” Lance stated as he looked back at his sister. “Other than that….how is everyone?” 

He gulped at the look she sent him through the rear view mirror. “Mama is going to murder you.” She stated simply before turning forward.

He could only huddle into Shiro’s side after that, knowing that he was going to be beaten to death by his mother’s slipper for sure. He just hoped that maybe Black with help revive him like she did with Shiro. If he was lucky that was.

The rest of the ride was silent as Lance kept himself buried into his mate, hoping that reuniting with his family wouldn’t be too bad, but at the same time, he wasn’t sure. 

He finally pulled himself out of his mate when he heard the two gasps from his fellow paladins, and soon he was looking at the largest shield he had ever seen. Not to mention the thing was a bright orange color. “Seems like Sam got that shield up and running.” Shiro muttered as he allowed his mate to practically crawl over him to get a good look, even though they were heading towards the damn thing.

“Looks really good too.” He agreed even as they went through an opening that quickly shut behind them. “They have the controls down as well.” 

“I’m sure Allura and Coran are going nuts over this, not to mention Pidge.” Keith chuckles to himself, until he went stoic as they came to a stop.

Veronica and the blonde exited the vehicle, the three paladins right behind them.

All Lance can really remember was a scream of ‘Uncle Lance!’ and then he had his niece and nephew in his arms with the rest of his family dog piling on top of him. 

WR

He didn’t really have time to talk with his family because he was quickly swept into a meeting with the military commanders of the base. Sam and Colleen Holt were in the meeting, as well as the Paladins, Coran and Romelle, pilots that were called MFE, Iverson, and finally Admiral Sanda. 

“I returned to earth and when I tried to explain what was occurring, it was already too late. No one believed me until we were attacked by the Galra.” Sam explained calmly, even as he sent a glare towards the Admiral. “By the time we had anything up and ready to try and fight back, we were left with only this base left standing.”

“I know people can be paranoid, but you would think after arriving back in a pod that was obviously out of Earth’s league, they would at least listen.” Lance groaned as he leaned back in his seat, glaring at the two military personal that had made his school life hell. Iverson more than Sanda but that woman would have sent him back to Cargo Pilot if he had fucked up too much. “You wouldn’t be in as deep shit as you are now if you had, actually, none of this would have happened if you had listened to Shiro when he first arrived back on Earth.”

“We are trying to protect this planet, not get it destroyed by making hasty decisions.” Sanda stated with her own glare at the young man. “You have no right to speak since you have been gone for over five years now.” 

“Fighting a war that you were ignorant of until just a few years ago.” Allura spoke up next. Her own eyes hard as she met the Admiral’s glare with her own princess glare. “They have fought nobly and bravely for these past years. A war that was not their own to begin with.” 

“A war they brought to our front door.” The admiral slammed a hand onto the table as she glared at all the young adults in front of her, along with the aliens that had accompanied them. “You have endangered our entire world in a war you had no need to step into.” 

“With all due respect Admiral, the Galra was well on their way to attacking Earth.” Shiro stood up, his wings flapping behind him angrily as a scowl crossed his face. “They were the ones that abducted the Holts and I when we made our journey to Kerberos. They were literally at our front door before all this happened.”

“If anything, Voltron delayed the arrival of the Galra to Earth.” Keith rolled his eyes at the old woman. That was one reason he hated the military, so structured and rigid. Hardly any room to maneuver or be flexible. 

The room fell silent at that before the Admiral spoke once more. “It won’t matter either way how they got here, now that we have the lions, we have a bargaining chip.”

That caused all of the Voltron crew to stare at the admiral as if she had gone insane. “What the hell are you talking about? A bargaining Chip? The lions? Red?” Keith gritted out as his wings flared up behind him.

“There will be no bargaining with the Galra!” Allura stood up with her own hands slamming on the table. “They will destroy everything in their path, even if they were to gain what they desire.” 

“We must try. This is the only strong hold the Earth has left. If we give them the lions, then they will leave us be.” Sanda was adamant about this, assured she was right.

“They’ll destroy the earth as soon as we give them what they want.” Lance stated as he stood up with the rest following his lead. “They will not keep their word. They never have.” 

“You’re just a child, you have yet to really battle in a war and see what a treaty can really accomplish.” She stated back to him, taking in the injured state of the supposed leader of the lions of Voltron. 

“You haven’t fought against the Galra like we have.” Pidge’s own fully grown in wings, the dark peach like color with smatterings of white dots were like a barn owls and matched her mother’s own. “We’ve fought them and their tactics are like nothing you’ve faced. You have no clue how underhanded they can be.”

‘Especially Sendek.” Shiro growled out. “He’s the real monster among the Galra. He won’t stop and then once he has what he wants, he’ll destroy everything else.” He gestured to where his newest robotic arm was floating near his body. “He’s taken more than I can ever try and get back.” 

The room was silent for a moment before Iverson spoke up. “I agree with them, handing over the lions could mean the end for us all.” He looked at the group of once kids he had helped teach, that he had watched grow. 

They all had changed greatly. 

Shirogane had left with a death wish, his body weakening as the days went on. Though he had kept the toned body he had worked so hard on, keeping the broad shoulders and strong physique. His wings and hair had once been dark as the night but now were as white as snow. He was covered in scars and had even lost an arm, though the newest version wasn’t too shabby.

Kogane had been a scrawny little shrimp that had problems with authority figures. The authority figures hadn’t changed, he could tell, but the boy had grown tall and broad in his time away, his eyes more focused and calm, and he now held a scar that spoke of a hard won battle.

The Female Holt had grown some and her wings had come in. He remembered when she had been a brat that had snuck into the facility to hack them for information on her father and brother. Her wings were still just fluff then. Now she had grown into her wings and she had grown into a young woman with skills, he was sure of it.

Garret had been a coward. More so after his friend had been attacked and he had been forced to watch the mutilation of the other’s wings. He threw up at the slightest motion that sent his equilibrium off balance. Now though, he could see him steady and strong, his eyes filled with determination and courage. He had also heard that the young man hadn’t once gagged in the buggy on their way back to the compound.

Then there was McClain. He had watched this kid get torn apart. He had shown up too late to save this kid’s wings and he had suffered for it. He had watched the teen lose weight because of his loss of appetite, watched as it got harder and harder for him to get out of bed, and watched him miss class after class. The teen had been ready to die when he and his crew had disappeared with Shirogane. Now though, here he stood, back straight and proud, with his weight regained and muscle that was toned. He was missing an eye but didn’t seem too bothered by it. The biggest change where the large purple wings that were dotted with white and blue spots, almost like a galaxy had been implanted in them. 

All of them had changed and grown into something that he hadn’t imagined before. A team that had come to be so close, that he was sure that they could save anything and everything in their path. 

Especially with the help of the three aliens that had come with them. 

He smiled at them as he nodded at them. “They’re right, we can’t give up the lions. They’re the only way to save the planet.” 

WR

Admiral Sanda hadn’t enjoyed being blown off by Iverson at all, and she had let him know in the same way Lance had seen cats hiss at others. 

It had almost made him giggle, but he had held it in to seem more professional. Once the Admiral was out of the way, they had gone over several of the locations where the Galra had built something into the planet. 

Planning was underway to save their home.

At the moment though, Lance was using the shooting range to blow off some of his excess energy. He was used to moving around and constantly doing something, whether it had been chores on the castle to training to missions. He hadn’t really had to be force to stay still as much as he was at the moment. 

It was irritating.

So he had waved off Shiro as the older man headed towards the cafeteria for food, and instead had gone to the shooting range to get some practice in. Especially now that he was lacking an eye and some of his depth perception was off. 

Luckily it didn’t affect his piloting when he was in Black, using her eyes made sure of that. But shooting while he was out of her was an entirely different story, he had found out during some of their risky escapades in space while trying to get home.

He had adjusted somewhat, but now that he had somewhere to practice and could hopefully improve, he would. 

So with that in mind, he moved along the range, between standing still, jumping, running, and rolling before taking aim and shooting. He was much faster than he had been at the beginning and his aim was much better than it had been after fighting Lotor. It had been off center for a while, but now that he was practicing again, he was getting much closer to being the normal dead shot he had been.

“Is this how you normally train?” a voice questioned, startling Lance so badly that his next shot clipped the target on the side. 

Cursing, he turns to glare at the tall MFE pilot that had snuck up on him, his wings flared behind him from the scare. “Don’t do that!” He huffed as his gun reverted to the dormant bayard. “I could have shot you!” 

“I doubt that.” The other huffed as his dark mocha wings shifted. His arms were crossed and his eyes were roving over the younger male with a raised brow. “The names Kinkade, you are McClain.” 

The Black Paladin watched the other warily as he nodded. “Yeah, nice to meet you.” He huffed as he folded his wings against his back and turned back towards the targets, taking aim and firing, gun back in full force. He huffed as he noticed that he was still off by a centimeter. That was okay though, he was improving much faster than when he first got the bayard.

“I heard you’re the sniper for your team.” Kinkade stated once more as he watched the other fire and nail the target. “So far, I’m not impressed.” He pulled his own gun out a second later and nailed the target dead center. “I’m the sniper for the MFE’s.”

“Congrats, you’re showing off to someone who recently lost an eye.” Lance rolled his eye as he turned to face the other. “I’m retraining to regain my ability, so forgive me if I’m off a little bit. I’ll be dead center again in a few days.” 

“In time for the mission coming up?” 

Lance wanted to scream as he watched the other aim and fire, hitting dead center once more, even as he fired and was off once more. He got it, he was a liability at the moment, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t handle what was needed of him. “Believe it or not, yes. The mission is still a week off, so I’ll be back to snuff before then, I’ll make sure of it.” He bit back as he turned to look at the pilot. 

Kinkade looked him over once more before meeting his eye. They stared each other down for a long moment, taking the other’s determination in, before nodding. “Alright then.” 

With that, Lance was left wondering what the hell that was supposed to mean as the other left him to his practice.

WR

“I’m not the only one having problems with the MFE Pilots, right?” Hunk questioned that night in their meeting room. 

“You mean how they’re constantly analyzing us and comparing us to themselves and the others around us?” Pidge questioned as she tinkered with a tablet, most likely going over statistics. “Yeah, no, you’re not the only one. The blonde one keeps getting into analytical conversations and arguing with me over data. It’s starting to get annoying, especially as I’ve been trying to use Sendek’s memory from when we had him captured.”

Keith snorted as he leaned back in his chair and glared at the ceiling. “At least that’s all you have to deal with. I’ve had one constantly challenging me to spars. I’ve knocked him on his ass more than I can count but he won’t give up.” He didn’t mention how he finally had to toss the guy at Shiro so he could escape. 

“Yeah, that one was really persistent.” Shiro agreed as he thought about Griffin. He remembered the young man back when he first enrolled. He was filled with determination and conviction. He did well, but he was always competing with Keith over the top spot. It didn’t help that the boy felt he had something to prove as his dark brown wings were that of a Spearow. He could only imagine the ridicule he went through. 

“I don’t know, the one that’s been following me all day hasn’t been too bad.” Hunk shrugged as he looked at the group. “More peppy and interested in what we’ve been doing. I’ve told her some of the things we’ve face and been through. I think she might tell her teammates about it, maybe that’ll help.” The girl had been so excited as well about the things he had told her, her cute little hummingbird wings flapping behind her excitedly even as she bounced around, her landing taking longer since her wings were going so quickly.

“They’re most likely just making sure we are all prepared for the mission.” Allura commented as she looked over the plans in front of them. They had all been over them so many times that they had it memorized. “It could mean the freedom of Earth after all.” 

Lance just hummed from his placed curled against Shiro. “Either way, we’ll need to make sure we’re on good terms with them beforehand. We’ll be relying on them to take out one of the cannons for us.” 

“Lance is correct. Just try and be friendly if you can, we cannot allow this mission to fall through.” Coran encouraged as he settled several glasses of water down in front of them all. “Besides, you all must be concentrating on things of importance, such as….”

“LANCE!” The door slamming open and the screech had all of the Paladins leaping up and their weapons pointed at the intruder. 

Veronica looked at them all with an unimpressed look. “Quiznack Ronny!” Lance hissed as he allowed his gun to revert back to the base bayard. “We could have killed you!” 

“Oh please, you’d rather die before laying a finger on one of your siblings.” She huffed as she walked forward and grabbed him by the arm and began pulling him from the room. “Mama wants to see you again. We haven’t really had the chance since those first few minutes because of everything, but I know you have the rest of the night off.” She stated as she continued to tug him.

“Wait! Ronny! Wait a second! Hey! Are you listening too me!” Lance all but screeched as he looked back at his teammates, flailing an arm behind him to try and them to grab a hold, to stop him from going to his death.

They all just smiled at him and waved. 

Well then, he wasn’t going to go down alone. 

“SHIRO’S MY MATE!!” 

That stopped Veronica in her tracks.

He sent a smirk at a horrified looking mate, watching as his face paled and his wings folded tightly against his back. “Oh, is that right?” the woman questioned as she slowly turned towards the older man. “Well then, guess you’ll have to come with us so that you can be introduced to mama.” 

Lance could only give the man a shit eating grin as his older sister walked over and grabbed a hold of the older man, only to screeched as she latched onto him again.

WR

Pidge snickered as she watched the trio leave the room, rather happy that she didn’t have to deal with someone like Veronica. Though she would admit that she was avoiding her mother after the initial meeting with her and her dad and the dog. 

She kinda feared having her mother find her again. That would mean certain death for her at this moment. 

Though she felt better knowing that her parents were there, unlike Hunk’s own family. From what she knew, they had been captured and were in one of the concentration camps, along with most of his family. 

She just hoped they’d be able to save them before he lost anyone.

She sighed as she looked over at Keith and Hunk, both giggling at the abrupt departure of two of their leaders. At least they could still laugh about some things. 

The Alteans were just confused about the whole interaction. 

She just smiled and turned back towards her tablet. There was still data she could go through that could mean they would win the war. She just had to go through all of it and then apply it to their strategy against Sendek.

The door slammed open.

They all leapt to their feet once more, bayards at the ready.

“But that thing away this instant Katie!” 

Oh shit. 

Pidge’s wings puffed up as she stared wide eyed at her mother, her dad standing behind with his own snowy wings puffed up and wide eyes. Obviously this wasn’t going to end well for either of them at all. “Hi mom.” She got out from her stunned stance.

“Oh, is that all you have to say to me?” The woman snipped as she glared down at her daughter. “It’s time we talk young lady. And don’t think you can use the excuse of Voltron duties to get out of it.” She used a thumb to point at her dad. “Your father made sure of it for me.”

Sam could only share a sheepish look with his daughter as Colleen grabbed her daughter dragged her out of the room. 

The ones left behind could only stare in shock.

WR

Standing in the middle of the room that held his entire family, well, calling it a room was a bit much. It was actually just a circle of tents out in the court with all of his family residing there. 

Either way, he was in the middle of them all, with them all staring at him with wide eyes and mouths agape. “So, I um, I’m back.” He did jazz hands with a wobbly smile.

IT was silent for a long moment, but then a screech came out from behind the lot of them, scattering them with their own screeches and trills of terror. It would have been amusing to watch full grown men scramble to get out of the way of the small Mexican woman, if it wasn’t his mama they were scrambling their way out of.

“¡Cómo te atreves a desaparecer! ¡Cinco años te has ido! ¿Qué crees que hacías cuando tenías quince años? ¡Entrar en una guerra en la que no tenías derecho a entrar! ¡Dejar la seguridad de la Tierra antes de que tengas la edad suficiente para encontrar pareja! ¡Debería golpearte hasta que estés tan negro y azul como esas alas!” She began whapping him with her slipper and her wings, beating him around the head and torso to make sure that he knew how displeased she was. 

“¡Mamá! ¡Espere! Puedo ex ... ¡deja de pegarme! Mamá, déjame, ¡Gah! ¡Dame un segundo!” Lance tried to block the hits, using his own wings to block the wings beating at him while his arms tried to block the slipper. His mother was really mad and there was hardly anything he could do to stop her from her rage. This was almost annoying and ridiculous. 

He glanced over towards Shiro, wondering if his mate would lend any help at all. He scowled as the other man stood there and just watched in bemusement, obviously not understanding what was being said between the mother and son duo.

A slap to the face brought his attention back to his mother in almost an instant, if not faster. “¡NO! ¡Desapareces y esperas que lo deje ir todo porque decides hablarme dulcemente! ¡Yo creo que no! ¡No esta vez idiota hijo mío! ¡Sabía que eras imprudente! ¡Pero aún así! ¡Esto está más allá incluso de lo que has hecho antes!”

Welp, if he was going to get hit, he was going to make sure that Shiro suffered just as much as he did. After all they were mates and they should go down together, right?

With that he sent a smirk to the older man before meeting his mother’s eyes. “Oh, pero mamá, se pone mejor. Ese hombre de ahí con las alas blancas, su nombre es Shiro. El es mi compañero. Nos emparejamos cuando tenía dieciséis años.”

Everything stopped. 

He blinked as he stared at his mama, her eyes wide and in disbelief. It took a second before what he had said registered and her head snapped towards Shiro instead. 

The older male looked so startled that there was nothing he could do when the woman walked up to him and slapped him across the face with the slipper. He stared at her in shock. “How dare you mate my son without my permission.” She held a finger at the older man with a glare. “He was only sixteen! What were you thinking!” She slapped him again with the slipper.

Shiro spluttered as he stared at the much shorter woman. Her long brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun, she wore a long flowered dress and a shawl over that. One foot was shoved into a pink slipper and the other slipper in her hand. Her wings were brown with speckles of more dark brown spots, matching the feathers that were lining the top of Lance’s own, with golden down underneath. But the eyes were what told him that this was definitely Lance’s mama. As bright blue as her son’s. “Sixteen?” He whispered as he turned to stare at Lance with wide eyes.

“I grew faster than most.” Lance shrugged as he smirked at his mate. “Perks of being a Aviador Primigenio. We mature much faster than normal humans.” 

“A what now?” Shiro questioned with furrowed brows. “Aviador Primigenio? What does that mean and what does that have to do with me robbing the cradle?” 

“Primal Flyer.” Mama McClain stated with a glare at the man. “He flies just like a bird, all on instincts and intellect that we normal flyers don’t have.” 

Shiro made an ‘o’ face as he nodded his head. “A Yasei No Chirashi. Feral flyer.” He smiled at the younger male. “Seems we really were lucky to meet each other. IF we hadn’t, we’d both have died eventually.” 

Maria’s brow furrowed as she looked at the man before glancing back at her son. “He’s one too I take it.” She huffed at the nod she got before turning back to the man. “You had better take care of my sone or I’ll castrate you.” 

Shiro gulped but nodded his head. “I’ll do my best ma’am.” 

She looked him in the eyes, kept his gaze for what seemed an eternity.

Then she smiled. “Then welcome to the family.” She waved and soon the three of them were being warmed by the rest of the McClain clan.

WR

“Sixteen? Really?” Shiro asked later that night as he looked at his mate, safe in his arms and in their nest and room. “I thought you said you were eighteen, same age as Hunk and Keith.”

The boy snickered as he rested his head on the other’s chest, their wings curled around each other. “I don’t think I ever mentioned how old I was, only that we kinda mated after we did the fall. We didn’t even really think about it really.” 

Both remembered that fall. That very first flight together that had led to their trust fall and subsequent mating. It had been beautiful and romantic and all his mama had ever told him about. 

“I mean, well….you aren’t wrong.” Shiro muttered as he buried his nose into the other’s hair. “At least we don’t have to worry about her grounding you now, you being twenty and all.” 

That got a snort out of the other as he buried his face into that chest, trying to stop from cackling. “Oh, you have no idea at all Shiro. Grounding was the least of our worries. We were always more worried about that damn slipper than anything else.” 

“I can see why.” He rubbed at his cheek where he had been slapped with it and considered the monstrous strength that a mama worried about her chick could get. “I don’t think I want her angry at me again.”

“Oh trust me, none of us want Maria McClain to be mad at any of us, normally spells certain doom if she is.” Lance assured.

Shiro could only sigh as he listened to his mate giggle in his arms. 

Well, at least he knew that the McClain family would never be boring.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! I got it done! I know this one didn’t really have any of the big fight scenes in it or anything, but that’s ok. We’ll see that in the next few ones. Though we’re getting close to the end! I hope you all enjoyed this one! I just wanted some of the fluff from reuniting people, mostly Lance’s family. 
> 
> Translations via Google translate, so don’t be surprised if there is a bunch wrong with it. Sorry about that. 
> 
> How dare you disappear! Five years you have been gone! What do you think you were doing as a fifteen year old boy! Getting into a war you had no right getting into! Leaving the safety of Earth before you're old enough to even find a mate! I should beat you until you are as black and blue as those wings!
> 
> Mama! Wait! I can ex...stop hitting me! Mama, let me, Gah! Give me a second!
> 
> NO! YOu disappear and you expect me to just let it all go because you decide to sweet talk me! I think not! Not this time you idiot son of my! I knew you were reckless! But even then! This is beyond even what you've done before!
> 
> Oh but mama, it gets better. That man over there with the white wings, his name is Shiro. He's my mate. we mated when I was sixteen.
> 
> I would like everyone to think about some of the authors on Fanfiction that died recently or a while ago. Some of them died in tragic accidents or illnesses and have left stories unfinished or had others finish them for them in memory. I would like everyone reading this to lower their heads, clasp their hands together and pray for those who have been lost. Allow there to be a moment of silence for wherever you, the reader, are and remember not just the writers here on this site but those who have been lost in your life or in tragic events. 
> 
> Please remember that life is short and that you should love those in your life while you can and show your appreciation for water comes into your life.
> 
> Again, thanks to those who have lost their lives for spreading inspiration through their works.
> 
> I’ve written a story that wasn’t exactly all cuddles and snuggles and some of the comments made my blood turn to ice. I worry for those who suffer from abuse of any form or depression of any form and so I decided to look for numbers to offer to those who need them. So I hope all of those who need one or more of these numbers will make use of them. 
> 
> You all are loved and I pray that none of you give up on your life because of the assholes around you. Know that we are here for you and all you need do is reach out and we’ll all help where we can. 
> 
> Suicide: 1-800-273-8255  
> Bullying: 1-800-420-1479  
> Self-Harm:1-800-366-8288  
> Sexual Assault: 1-800-656-4673  
> Lifeline: 1-800-784-8433  
> Greif Support: 1-650-321-3438  
> Depression: 1-630-482-9696  
> Drug/Alcohol: 1-877-235-4525  
> Eating Disorder: 1-630-577-1330  
> Mental Health: 1-800-442-9673  
> Abuse: 1-800-799-7233


End file.
